The Traitor, The Wolf, The Prince, and The Flower
by iheartcoco
Summary: A collection of Sirius/Remus and Snape/Lily one shots. Contains slash and strong language in some chapters. Not wrote in chronological order, because who knows what will pop in to my head and when.
1. Her Name

Lily/Snape.

She came to play on the park with her dreadful sister every afternoon at four o'clock. She'd run over to the swings first, her glorious red hair flowing in the light summer breeze, then she'd move over to the monkey bars, then it was time for a quick go on the slide, then finally she and her sister would take turns spinning each other on the roundabout.

Severus always watched this routine from the shadows of the bushes, always longing to run out and join them. But he knew it was better to bide his time. Besides, he didn't mind standing around watching. The girl fascinated him.

It was a week before he learnt her name. He found it remarkable that it took that long for her sister to say it. He knew _her_ name, the red headed girl had said it many times before. Petunia, it was, which Severus wasn't very keen on.

Her name, however, he _adored_.

"Lily!" Petunia screeched one day, watching as her sister made a rock skip across the tarmac without even touching it, "Stop it! You said you'd stop all of that. You promised."

Lily. It was so perfect. So _her_.

The name was stuck in his mind for days.


	2. Dung Bombs

Remus/Sirius

"Up you get dear, don't be shy," The middle aged witch said cheerfully, helping Remus up on to the rickety stool.

As Madame Malkin fussed about with her tape measure, Remus turned his attention to the boy stood on the other stool beside him. He looked to be about the same age, with fine cheek bones and a mane of smooth black hair. He looked at Remus with a grin.

"Alright?" He said, at ease with confidence, "You getting your Hogwarts' robes, too?"

"Yes," Remus quietly.

The dark hair boy nodded. He was about to add something else when the witch measuring him patted him on the shoulder. "There you go, love. All done," She said briskly.

"Thanks," The boy muttered, jumping down from the school, "See you at Hogwarts then."

"Yeah, see you," Remus returned.

The boy turned back around before he reached the door. "Oh, and by the way, if you end up in Slytherin be prepared to have a few dung bombs launched at your head," He declared. A mischievous glint flashed in his grey eyes.

The boy made Remus more nervous than he had ever felt in his life.


	3. Nightmare

Remus/Sirius.

The first time a nightmare hit Remus at Hogwarts, Sirius was there. He was awoken by Remus's muffled shouts. Then the shouting stopped and Remus sat up, and the light of the half moon pouring in from the window made the cold sweat on his forehead gleam. Sirius stared silently at his friend.

"Alright, Rem?" He whispered.

"Not really," Remus said shakily.

"Want to top and tail?" Sirius offered.

Remus nodded and swung his legs out of his rumpled bed sheets and on to the floor. He crossed the short space between their beds and climbed in to the bottom end of Sirius's. Sirius tossed Remus a pillow and they both spent the next few seconds arranging themselves comfortably. Sirius didn't ask Remus what the nightmare was about, he'd say if he wanted to.

There was silence as they both tried to fall back asleep. Then, "Thanks, Sirius," Remus mumbled.

"Any time, mate," Sirius replied.

Remus curled his legs comfortably in to Sirius's, made a noise like a contented cat, and fell easily in to a slumber.


	4. Gramophone

Lily/Snape.

"Thanks for doing this, Sev."

"No problem."

Lily slotted the old record in to place on the gramophone and a soft, pretty tune began to waft through the air. Severus and Lily stared bashfully at each other, then Lily stepped forwards and Severus wound an arm around her waist. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, and they began to waltz around the empty classroom.

After a few minutes of clumsy stumbling, Severus began to laugh. "We look ridiculous," He declared.

"I suppose we do," Lily said with a sigh. They both pulled apart and grinned at each other.

"I don't think we're quite ready for the nights of school dances just yet," Severus said.

"It was worth a try, though," Lily replied.

"What shall we do instead?" Severus enquired, settling himself down on the floor in a patch of moon light and tucking his legs underneath his chin.

"Lets just listen to the music," Lily suggested, falling in place beside him. She stared intently at the gramophone as if it were a television set.

All Severus could stare at was her.


End file.
